Turning Point
by Power of the Wol
Summary: A vital read for all those following The Realms of Chaos. Taking place between Chapter 14 and 15. Read and approved by Turquoise Phoenix.


Turning Point 

**Power: I'm stressing that this is written with TP's permission, you can ask her yourself if you don't believe me. So loyal followers of TROC, prepare yourself for the unexpected, a major turning point in my fancharacter, Eledor.  
Oh yes the Disclaimer: All featured characters belong to their rightful owners. Ellie belongs to me and TROC belongs to TP.  
**   
  
Time seemed to freeze as the sky came crashing down on top of her. Eledor watched as Wart collapsed to the ground. She couldn't believe it, this had to be some sort of sick trick, it just couldn't be real.  
She watched, waiting for him to move, to make some sign that he was still alive. But there was none.  
Scorch swooped down, knocked Changling away and picked up Wart's body. She heard Changling scream for her army to attack and heard both armies charge forward, their swords meeting. . . but it all seemed so far away. As if she was in the middle of a surreal dream.  
Bane roared as he hacked and slashed at the enemy.  
Her brother was waving his star wand around, alternating between casting fire and ice spells, just slashing at the enemy with his wand and charging and impaling enemies with his horn like a true Rhynoc.  
Nazza darted around, either taking on enemies solo or stepping in to aid one his fellow Peacemakers.  
Elora was ruthlessly mule-kicking reasonably sized enemies to the ground and then stomping them into it with her hooves.  
Scorch had joined in the fray, dive bombing enemies and flying high into the air with one clasped in his claws only to let them go.  
Eleldor walked in a daze over to where Wart's body lay. Miraculously none of Changling's minions seemed to take any notice of her. The young Rhynoc knelt by his side and touched the side of his snout. "Wart?"  
No reply.  
Tears sparkled in her brown eyes. "Wart. Please wake up. . . don't leave me. . ." A single tear slid down her snout. It was swiftly followed by a torrent. Eledor closed her eyes and cradled Wart's lifeless body to her, sobbing quietly. "I. . ." she sniffed. "I love you."  
  
Grendor dispatched his enemy then looked franticly around for his sister. He picked out amoungst others, Sgt. Byrd blasting Changling's army with his BAMs, Bentley squishing them with his giant ice club, Agent 9 atop Bane, sniping them with his laser gun and Sheila had teamed up with Elora in stomping them. He couldn't spot Snowflake, Spyro, Ripto or Eledor. A brief break in the melee around him and he glimpsed a flash of green. That had to be her. He made his way over to her, casting fire spells at all those foolish enough to approach him. Another break in the fighting and he saw her again. . . about to be amubushed by one of Changling's minions. "NO!" he howled just as the break closed.  
It opened again to reveal the minion laying on the floor, dead and Ellie standing with her crescent moon wand pointed at it. He dashed forward. "Ellie, thank the Gods. . ."  
The look she turned on him rooted him to the spot and chilled him to the bone.  
  
A sudden overpowering rage swept through her. It supercharged her Air Element Magic sending blue sparks dancing across her clothes. Changling had taken her Wart from her and Changling was going to pay! The Magic changing her eyes to blue, she cast around for the cat sorceress and spotted her running towards the Diamond Castle. Blinded by rage, she failed to notice the other three figures in the far distance. She set off after the shapeshifter with deceptional calm, raising her wand to casually flick lethal thunderbolts at any, Peacemakers and Changling's minions alike, who got in her way. Murder was in her eyes and bloody vengence was in her heart.  
  
"Oh Aurora, Ellie, no." Grendor's heart had sank to the soles of his feet. He recognised the Magic that had emenated from her glare. It was the same Magic that coursed through Changling, Ripto and himself briefly, when he was the two-headed monster that had threatened the Faery Realms. Black Magic. . .  
  
**Power: Yeah, I know what your thinking. "Whoa, Ellie sure has changed pretty drasticly." Well my explanation of that is think Willow from Buffy. Anyway, TP has read and approved of this story but if there is anything that you guys think can be improved, then you know what to do. As for Grendor charging around like a true Rhynoc, should I keep that in?**


End file.
